


Infidget Week Day 7: Stargazing - Sunset

by Inkpot



Series: Infidget Week 2020 [7]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: (same as rest of the series), Alternate Universe, Fluff, I couldn't even pick just one ahaha, M/M, it's pretty much in the title this time, why is infinite so bad at emotions in this au why would I do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: Gadget and Infinite get permission to go outside together, and Gadget's excited to show Infinite something.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Series: Infidget Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914634
Kudos: 11





	Infidget Week Day 7: Stargazing - Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Last day entry! Now to finish all my drawings before midnight... ah well.
> 
> Small context of artificial au, Gadget and Infinite's eyes glow a little when they're feeling strong emotions. Colors match their irises.

Gadget tugged Infinite behind him through the halls, too excited to pay much attention to the jackal yelling at him to slow down. They actually had permission to be outside together - without even an escort - as long as they didn’t go too far from the base and Gadget kept his communicator on.

He couldn’t begin to guess what Shadow had done to convince the others, but he wasn’t about to waste this chance. Especially not because _someone_ was being a stick in the mud.

They finally reached the front entrance, and Gadget slowed down briefly to push one of the doors open. He held it expectantly until Infinite groaned and took it, following him out at a more sedate pace now that he wasn’t being dragged.

Gadget barely seemed to notice, already dashing down the path after a quick wave at the sentries. He stopped by a stand of bushes slightly taller than him, turning back toward Infinite and bouncing impatiently on his toes.

Infinite rolled his eyes, refusing to hurry. He continued at his _reasonable_ speed until Gadget apparently deemed him close enough, turning and hopping over the bushes to vanish into the brush beyond.

…Wait. Over.

“That shouldn’t be physically possible,” Infinite muttered, even as images of Gadget managing many similar (or even less possible) feats ran through his mind. Maybe they should reconsider their assessment that their bodies were the same as natural born mobians.

He shook his head, picking his way through the bushes with the use of long legs and shoving abilities rather than any sort of anti-physics springiness. The brush opened into a narrow but distinct trail, and he started along it without checking for other signs.

Gadget’s ears twitched when Infinite emerged at the head of the path. He turned, grinning brightly when he saw Infinite and gesturing him forward.

Infinite approached slowly, glancing around the area. Somehow they’d emerged on a cliff, still edged by the woods but clear in front for them to look at the sky. Gadget had plopped down cross-legged in the dirt a few feet from the edge. His eyes glowed faintly with happiness.

The jackal settled on the ground a few feet from Gadget and gazed out over the landscape below. There was more forest, and some fields, and what remained of a city a bit further out. To one side he could see some mountains turned blue by distance. Almost directly ahead, the sun blazed brilliant orange, staining the sky in fiery hues as it slipped further below the horizon.

“I’ve come out here a few times,” Gadget said, staring out into the distance. He finally looked away, blinking hard a few times as tears gathered in his eyes. “Ow. It’s nice for watching the sky. I never saw it this clear near cities.”

Infinite gave him a very flat look. “Did you just look at the sun again?”

“…I noticed faster this time.” Gadget yipped as he received a smack to the back of the head and grabbed at the injured spot. “Owwww - hey!”

“You’re an idiot,” Infinite said, entirely unapologetic. “You’re already nearsighted, at this rate you’ll be blind before you’re thirty.”

“Our thirty or physical thirty?”

“Either.”

Gadget hummed, frowning and rubbing the spot. A moment later he shrugged. “Okay. So how’s the view?”

“Eh… it’s alright.”

Gadget beamed.

They fell silent for a while, just watching everything out there. Gadget eventually flopped backward to watch the deepening shades of blue directly above them. Infinite glanced back, but otherwise didn’t react.

Minutes ticked past as the sun slipped below the horizon, the brilliant colors fading into deep indigo and then midnight blue. The lights of the resistance base were mostly lost behind the trees, leaving only a moon and the stars slowly winking into view to light the area.

Infinite looked away as the last hints of orange faded, finally noticing Gadget’s closed eyes. He sighed and reached over to nudge the wolf’s shoulder. “Hey. I ain’t carrying you back if you fall asleep out here.”

Gadget made a sort of ‘hnh?’ noise, wrinkling his nose before prying one eye partway open. He looked at Infinite briefly before yawning wide enough to show all his teeth and dragging himself upright. “’Zit dark yet?” he mumbled, scrubbing at one eye with a clumsy fist.

“Has been for a while. Looks like most of the stars are out too.”

Gadget pried his eyes the rest of the way open, tilting his head back and blinking sleepily at the sky. He brightened some as his mind began processing again. “Oh wow, it’s really clear tonight.”

Infinite looked up at the sky, making a disinterested noise. “I’ve seen clearer.” He paused, brows furrowing as he reconsidered that. “…Never mind. I haven’t seen the stars many times at all.”

There was a brief pause before Gadget turned to look at him, faintly surprised. “Not even when you had free time?”

“No.”

“Oh.” Another pause, then Gadget scooted a little closer and offered a hesitant smile. “At least now you’ve had a chance to appreciate em.”

“Guess so.”

Infinite didn’t look at him, eyes fixed straight ahead. If he noticed Gadget move closer he didn’t give any sign. Gadget counted that as a victory and returned to watching the stars with him.

Eventually, Gadget received a message that they needed to head for the base; eventually they made their way back along the trail, the content glow from Gadget’s eyes removing any need for flashlights to show the path. And if there were traces of blue mixed in with the gold, neither of them mentioned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com/).


End file.
